


The right friends in the right places

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why aren't we together?” Stiles asks one night while they are at the movies and Derek promptly chokes on his coke.</p><p>“What.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The right friends in the right places

“Why aren't we together?” Stiles asks one night while they are at the movies and Derek promptly chokes on his coke.

“What.” He says dumbly, his voice cracking at the end like it used to do when he was a teenager. That could be an excuse if Derek were in fact fifteen, but now the only thing he can do is try avoiding Stiles' eyes and thank God Stiles is not able to hear his heart going crazy inside his chest.

“They are on a date.” Stiles points at a couple kissing and giggling. “They are too.” He gestures to another couple sitting three rows from them. “We -” Stiles points at himself and then pokes Derek's chest insistently. “should be too.”

“I -” He stops, confused. Derek would be lying if he said he never thought about it, holding Stiles' hand at the movies, kissing him before the movie starts, but he never thought things would go this way – he should have imagined, _of course_ Stiles would do this in the most obnoxious way ever.“I don't -”

“You don't want to?” Stiles inquires, narrowing his eyes menacingly. It makes Derek wonder how many times Stiles thought about this. _Enough_ , Derek thinks, enough to know Derek would never deny him.

“No!” Derek rushes to say. “I mean yes! I do, you just – surprised me?” He feels ridiculous, like a teenager talking to his crush for the first time, like Scott trying to get Allison to go on a date with him again.

 _Nice,_ Derek huffs, he became Scott.

“Great!” Stiles beams at him, reaching for Derek's hand and giving it a little squeeze before turning his attention to the screen where the movie is about to start. “It's starting.” Stiles whispers, but Derek can't stop staring at his _everything._ His eyes and his moles and the mouth Derek doesn't know if he's allowed to kiss just yet.

“What just happened?” He can't help but ask because as much as he got to know Stiles over the years, it's still hard to read him sometimes. Derek doesn't know if this 'friends go to the movies' turned to 'date at the movies' or Stiles was talking about a future date, when they both are mentally and physically prepared for this.

Not wearing old jeans and stupid sneakers, Derek mentally curses himself.

“I asked if we are on a date and you confirmed.” Stiles squeezes his hand again, a soft smile on his face and Derek's stomach turns because that smile is for _him._

“But -”

“But what?” Stiles interrupts and Derek shivers at the tone.

The smirk he gets in return is dirty and makes Derek's blood rush to his cock.

“It was kind of sudden.” He watches Stiles' face fall and immediately starts to panic. “I'm not backing off!” Derek yells, ignoring a kid telling him to shut up. “I just imagined this going differently.”

“How did you imagine?” Stiles asks, glaring when the same kid starts to throw popcorn at them. 

“For starters I would be wearing something clean.” He says and Stiles bites a laugh, eyes shining with amusement. “And we would go to that Italian restaurant you like. Then I'd kiss you in the car and you'd give me a list of why we should totally have sex on our first date.”

“You're a sap.” Stiles mocks but leans in to kiss Derek's cheek anyway. “And we went to that Italian restaurant last week.”

“We – that was a date?”

“Apparently.” He laughs and Derek joins him without even thinking. “Jesus!” Stiles snaps when the kid keeps throwing popcorn at them. “We're having an epiphany here, can't you respect that?” Using his grip on Stiles' hand to tug him closer, Derek smiles at Stiles and presses small kisses on his lips and cheek before moving to mouth at his neck. “Kids these days can't even respect their elders.” He sighs, running a hand over Derek's back and Derek can almost hear him smiling.

“Yeah.” He mumbles against Stiles' neck, breathing in his scent as it turns sweet and spicy.

 _Happy,_ Derek realizes, just being held by Derek makes Stiles happy.

“God.” His chest feels warm and Stiles laughs against his shoulder.

“I know.” Stiles sighs, stroking Derek's hair and pressing a kiss against his neck. “I know.” 

“We should skip the movie.”

“Yeah.” He agrees but neither of them move, Stiles actually holds him even tighter.

“Now?”

“Five minutes.”

“Okay.” Derek whispers pleased, thinking that he could stay like this forever. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some fluff.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk!


End file.
